dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Untitled
This story has no title, because it's just that epic. Oh, and the titles of each chapter are contradictory to the title. =Story:= Episode One: It's Daimao Time! One cold, dark, stormy night up in Otherworld, Piccolo had written a letter to Lord Enma (for no anime title would suit him), saying... Dear, Sire, I have reason to be released from the bottomless pit of burning and scorching pain called Hell. I have done nothing but good deeds ever since I got down here. Such as banishing the demon who was trying to destroy the underworld. Wouldn't that be a good enough deed to be sent to the upper-world, right? If not, I will come up from this hellhole, and make sure to shove that horn crown right up that poop chute. So, release me, or suffer a deadly, constipated fate. Sincerely, Piccolo. So, as told by Piccolo, Enma released him, only to be blasted into smithereens anyway. "Question: Where's Enma? Answer: I just killed him, bitch." Piccolo said, acting as badass as he totally is. He changed his name from Piccolo, to Piccolo Daimao. He released all of the evil hellbound spirits of hell, including the elegant, yet tricksey Freeza, the cocky, yet smooth, Cell, and, of course, the epic Nappa, with his all... epic... super-dee-duper... speedo. "Argh! Some damned monkey spilled my wine!" Freeza said, transforming into his very orgasmic 6th form. He then shot Nappa with a Ultra X10 Death Beam (which is the color of a X10 Kamehameha), but Nappa's chest deflected it, accidentally directed at Ginyu Force, which killed them all. "Hey! Stop arguing back there!" Cell said, randomly eating Recoome's flesh, because, he too, is badass. After a long time, they finally made it down to Earth, where the Z Fighters will be waiting for them (except Goku, who died of a viral heart disease that suddenly.) Find out more, next episode of UNTITLED! Episode Two: Down On My Mind: Previously, on Untitled... "W-what do you want wi-ith m-m-me???" Lord Enma said. "Your life." Piccolo said, slitting the Lord's chest, and licking the blood. "I will deflect this shot with my chest!" said Nappa. He deflected the shot in the Ginyu Force's direction, which killed all of them. "Heeyy, Celll... whyyy doont weeee takeee itttttt alllll thee wwwayy.?" Frieza said, tipsy. Now, on Untitled... "Holy shit! Frieza, Cell and all of their goonies are coming!" Trunks said. "Trunks!" Bulma said, bitch-slapping him in the face. =Trivia:= Canon To The Author's POV: *Sorry, I might get characters OoC. *I'm a very big fan of Freeza, Piccolo, Cell and Nappa. *I think Frieza's a girl. *I hate the Ginyu Force and King Enma. *I hate Coola's 5th form, so that's automatically non-canon. Canon To A Satirical POV: *This takes elements from some stories from the wiki, like how badass Piccolo is. *Were you think I was gonna talk about Nappa's epic goatee? Too bad. Mr. Annoyance time. *Frieza's 6th Form was intentionally badly drawn. Needless to say, I did a damn good job at it. *This story proves that even good grammar writers have bad stories. :D. *All episodes are puns off music: **Episode One's title was a pun off of "It's Hammer Time!" Don't think it's funny? **Episode Two's title is a line from Kanye West's "Lost In The World." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction which the author is proud of it being NCF.